sundndfandomcom-20200214-history
Recap 8
Dungeon Master's (Andy) Recap: While at the gypsy camp you met some Dusk Elves, their leader seemed to a morose but hospitable individual named Kasimir Velikov. His story was a long and sad one. He seemed to embody everything you know about elves, but with a sad dark twist. He recommended and offered his aid in attempting the Amber Temple where he believes the power to resurrect the long dead can be found. As well, he seems to believe that the temple is the source of Strahd's power. You returned from the gypsy camp, anything buy empty handed. You brought with you a gypsy dress, a box of jewelry and a potion. After returning to Vallaki, you spoke to Milijov without letting Father Petrovich know what you were doing. You took Milijov to the Coffin Maker's shop, then forgot about him and he ran away. You spoke briefly with Henrik, but he ran upstairs. Some of you followed him. Others opened coffins. A battle started and the party retreated without taking any losses. A plan was made to go back in there an hour later when it was still daylight. You did rescue the bones of St. Andral, but you didn't manage to slay any of the Brides of Strahd. A group of local guards showed up with their leader. The man paid very little attention to the party after he saw Ireena. We ended the session with him staring big eyed at her and saying, "Ireena, my love." Adrian's Journal Entry: Adrian's Journel, 1472 DR, Day seven (?) in Barovia: Well, we’re on our way back to Vallaki. We had an interesting encounter with the elves at the Vistani camp. Apparently now called Dusk Elves. They have remained in this realm for quite some time. Originally they went against Strahd but were cursed when one of their women fell in love with the devil. In retaliation, they killed her. At that time Strahd had already turned into something not… human. And in response for murdering his Dusk Elven bride, all their women were killed by the devil. It sounds more like a fairy tale than real life. The one we spoke to, Cassimire… I believe it was his sister who’s now undead and resides in Castle Ravenloft. Their only hope of reviving the Dusk Elves. He mentioned an ancient artifact in an Amber Temple. Madame Eva’s cards mentioned a relic behind an Amber Door… Do I believe in magic? Prophecy? Maybe I do, but if it exists I want it for ourselves. So many people to help, now a dying race… let them die off. Or marry into humans. Is maintaining the blood of a lineage more important than having children or the currently living? Morals aside. A part of me doesn’t want him interfering, if something will help me survive. I will get it and use it for my own justice, I can’t trust his. So I smiled, and promised we’ll help. A promise I doubt I’ll be keeping, for now… the town is in danger. Ronin is dead. Lathander’s piss rain on Barovia. (A drop of blood smears the parchment before the next entry) I’m writing this quick entry after discovering the location of the bones of St. Andral. We’re currently walking towards the east gate to ask the guards for assistance. Cut my palm on the glass on the way down from the second story window. Jumping warehouses in Waterdeep seems like a skill I long forgot. If we’re imprisoned, whoever confiscates this know that the coffin shop store is filled with vampires, brides of Strahd. Our new horrific friend Dukus approached the gravedigger and with some gentle intimidation told us: He sold the bones to the owner of the coffin store to be able to feed his family. I looked into his eyes and knew him to be truthful and simple. He did not know what he had done. So we went to the house of one Henrik Van Der Voort the coffin shop owner and most likely culprit. Knocking on the door was futile so we scouted around the back. Again, our stealth was affected by our louder friends. We really need to work on that… He threated us…I rushed up after him. Then, they came out of boxes and coffins. Why would Kai open a coffin in a dark house in Barovia. We scurried like rats, breaking at windows and running. Well, of course the guards will be able to persuaded, there are vampires in town after all. (The next entry is scribbled in even poorer handwriting, the paper crumpled a bit) The guards didn’t help, they wanted to go through official channels. No time. We had our own plan, destroy the windows flush them downstairs with sunlight and quickly investigate where we thought the bones were most likely hidden. Like most plans we underestimated the intelligence of our enemies. They were guarding the area most precious to them. If not for Sigmund's and Kai's magic we'd probably be dead. At times like this Lathander I wish you graced me with your light. Well, we got the bones. Moger and Dukus blew out the windows, Sigmund probably saved my life. The room next door filled with Kai's smoke and he vanished, they were clawing at the door as I rummaged about. I found the bones but I knew it was too late, until Sigmund rushed into the doorway and I heard the sound of claws on metal... Kai reappeared and vanished as he usually doe but we escaped, barely. We're probably going to prison. A man with a demon hand called Ireena his love. I could still hear their hissing as we leaped into the dim sunlight. Yeah, well… I’ll have time to write more later… Talk our way out of this, maybe try to post pone the festival. I’m done helping these people. They have a sanctuary now, I hope they appreciate us. If not, Ronin is waiting. Let them take care of their own. Forgive me Lord… please show us a new beginning. Because I’m starting to care less. I don’t want Sigmund to die for people who bring death upon themselves. He’s too kind hearted to look away. But… he did save me today. Maybe, I can learn from him too sometimes? No, or else we would have died a long time ago. Hard choices have to be made. I’m ready. Maybe this is my path Lathander? To see that whenever you want to ignite a light, you cast a shadow. Let a boy die to save a town, let a town burn to save a dead friend. The best we can do is sanctify the church and explain ourselves. Let the festival begin, put on your happy face. Maybe no one has to die tonight. But they probably will.